The Unavoidable
by Petalflame
Summary: When an unwanted guest comes to Eileen's school, he brings along monsters and a whole new world. When she gets to camp, she's thrust into a quest she doesn't want to do, while still not knowing who her parent is. Could it be that the evil weapon of mass destruction they're looking for is inside her?
1. The Day Adonis Came

Mondays. They are the bane of my very existence. I hate them, but today was different. It all started when Mr. Clegg called me over. It was the very start of the school day, and I was already busy arguing with Maggie and Chris. My classroom was boring, beige walls and cream tile floors. The teacher's desk was in the back of the room and the chalkboard was in the front. The desks were in groups of three and there were about ten groups of them. Currently, Maggie and I had moved the Chris's group to hang out and argue, like we usually do. But, unlike Maggie, along with arguing, I also steal.  
I don't steal big things, just books. I steal books from almost anyone , it's fun. Sue they get annoyed, but hey, I feel like I have to. It is my civic duty to read the back of other people's books. I give back the stuff I steal (sometimes) but they still get mad. Weird, right?  
"Maggie, corn dogs aren't that amazing as a carnival game. My ice cream is better." I said.  
"No, mine is!" Chris said.  
"CORN DOGS!" Maggie yelled. While Maggie yelled, I was already stealing Jason's book for the fifty-third time that year. See, the reason for our argument is because we all had to make a carnival came. Maggie is what you might call an eccentric genius, and she got into her head that her carnival game would be the most amazing, as long as she had corn dogs. Chris was there because Chris was really cute, and I liked hanging around him in the mornings. Anyway, Mr. Clegg decided to walk in at that exact moment with the guidance counselor in tow.  
"Ms. Patton, we have a new student you have to show around today. If you would please come to my office..." Mrs. Young(previously mentioned guidance counselor) gestured towards the door. I walked down the crowded hallway as she started describing the new student.  
"His name is Zach, he just came from England!" She acted like an excited school girl. That is pretty creepy it you ask me. As we walked into the office, I noticed all the other female teachers and students acted just as flustered as the guidance counselor. I had no idea why, until I saw Zach. He was sitting in the armchairs next to the wall when I walked in. Now, I am what you may call a (pathological) liar, but I'm not exaggerating when I say he is an Adonis. His eyes were the perfect shade of baby blue, his hair was blond and wavy, he was tall, but not too tall. His smile looked like it could fix all problems in the world. I was tempted to ship him off to Washington D.C. to see if he could fix America's government. No wonder everyone was acting like schoolgirls, I'm surprised they aren't worshiping the ground he stands on.  
I was just about to giggle and act like a fool like everyone else, but then he smirked. He smirked like he knew that I was going melt like all the other girls. I hated it, I hated him, and I hated doing what people expect me to do most of all.  
"Hello, welcome to Riverledge High School, home of the wolves. I'll be your guide today, please follow me." I said curtly. He looked surprised for a second, and I love it. Catching people off guard by doing the opposite of what they expect is and amazing.  
Sadly, he regained his composure quickly and smiled at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Hello, my name is Zach. Zach Pond" Another blinding smile. Darn It, that accent is adorable. I was starting to really dislike this guy. Who does he think he is? No one comes to my school and tries to sweep me off my feet. You can have any other girl in the world but me.  
"Pleasure to meet you." My voice was so completely covered in sarcasm that you could see it. "Come along Pond." I called as I walked through the door. I heard trying to catch up as I raced through the hallways. I walked through the maze that they call a school and only stopped in front of the library to look at his schedule. First period is science, second period is extended math, third period is extended language arts.  
"What the heck dude, you have all my classes with me!" I cried. Only two people have all my classes with me, one of them being Chris. He just looked at me, all innocent like. I swear to god I was gonna smack that boy someday. I don't know why, but ever since he arrived I hated him. I feel like it's the opposite for every other girl in the world.  
"I don't know, maybe we're just meant to be together." He said. I guess he thought I would be flattered and happy and girly and the total opposite of me. Tough luck, creep.  
"I didn't know I was that unlucky. Come on, I'll show you your classes." I snapped. I turned around and was walking even faster than before. Just as I was about to start running, I turned around. Just my luck, he was running trying to catch up to me. As you can imagine, he crashed into me.  
I fell backwards on the floor, and sadly, he fell on top of me. His face was right above me, and I almost felt not disgusted. But then I smashed that and started yelling.  
"How dare you!"  
"Not my fault!"  
"You ran into me!"  
"Because you stopped so suddenly!"  
"Why are you still on top of me?"  
"I kinda like it. How about you?"  
To answer him, I stuck how my tongue and pushed him off of me. That was probably the worst part of my week.  
"This is the library. You can go in the morning, during lunch, after school, and during class with your teacher's permission." I said with a monotone. I felt like if I had any emotion, it would be angry.  
I started walking again away from Zack. I started pointing at out classes and telling him when to go, when to leave, and when to go to lunch and to his locker. He looked fascinated, like he had never gone to school before.  
"And this science, our first class for the day." I pointed to the door, finally able to finish my tour. But, before I could open the door, he opened it for me. I glared at him as I walked through the door. For some reason, he just laughed. The science room was almost exactly like Mr. Clegg's room, but sideways. Also, on the left side of the room, the wee groups of two instead of three. I was on the left side and the only person I sat next to way my friend Alyssa.  
I started reading my book like I usually do before class starts, but then I realized class isn't stating. I looked up from my book, and every single girl in my class, including the teacher, was staring at Zach. The rest of the boys were looking around in confusion, and Zach was staring at me, probably wondering why I was not captivated by his godly beauty.  
I got up and started walking towards the teacher. I waved my hand in front of her face. She showed no reaction to me waving my hand in her face like an idiot. Seeing that I couldn't get in trouble, I walked to the back of the room and reached inside the filing cabinets. I knew that every single boy in the room was staring at me, but I always liked the limelight. Carefully, I drew out her science beaker full of hershey's kisses. I unwrapped one and popped it into my mouth and smiled. I always liked chocolate.  
"Anyone want one?" I asked to the class. Of course, only the boys raised their hands. I started walking around and passing them out. I gave two to the boys who said thank you. Eventually, we all got up and sat down in the back, including Zach.  
"Why did you steal from the teacher?" He asked, extremely confused.  
"I feel like I have the right to steal from an old woman who's looking at a high school boy like a piece of meat." I said, popping another chocolate in my mouth.  
"No, you just like to steal." Laughed Chris. I threw a chocolate at him playfully.  
"Interesting" Zach said while writing something on his arm. I grabbed his arm and starting reading aloud from it.  
"Pretty, could be smart enough to be Athena. Fighter, could be Ares. Saw though the spell, possibly one of the big three. Notorious thief, strong possibility of Hermes." I read, dumbfounded. Then I became angry.  
"What the heck is this! Why do you have the Greek Gods? Is this about me! I'll have you know I'm a genius with straight A's. I going to eleventh grade classes next year in tenth grade! Creep!" I ranted. Everyone else was staring at Zach like he was a stalker.  
"No, no, no. You don't understand," he started turning his charm on, "I have a fascination with Greek Gods. Every time I meet someone new, I always try to figure out who their godly parent might be. I choose her because she was the first person I met." I didn't believe it, but everyone else was nodding their heads like it made so much sense.  
"Why Eileen though? She's so uninteresting!" Said Carlos. I threw all my chocolate wrappers at him.  
"Who's Eileen?" Asked Zach. I just remembered that I hadn't told him yet.  
"Me" I said at the exact moment the monster burst into the classroom. 


	2. I'm Not Giving It Back

So yeah, the monster burst into my classroom. It was a monstrous black hound, the size of a car with glowing red eyes. Its fangs were the size of my notebook. Everyone was running and hiding in the far corner of the room, but I stayed in place. For some reason, Zach stayed next to me.  
"What the heck!" I yelled. All of the sudden, Zach had a sword in his hand.  
"Too soon. It came too soon. What am I supposed to do now?" He muttered. I looked at him, hoping that it turns out I was crazy as he already was. How could I know the hound was just a figment of my imagination? "Eileen, for the love of God, GET DOWN!" Chris yelled at me, effectively making the huge thing look at him. I realized that it was going to pounce on him, and the only person with a weapon was not helping.  
I made a split decision. I grabbed Zach's sword and jumped. The sword landed on the monster's neck when I was in mid-jump. My weight, the force I put into the swing, and gravity helped give me enough power to cut off the head of the monstrous oversized dog. Before the body fell to the floor, the whole thing turned to dust. Like sand, it just coated the floor of the classroom. I looked around and Zach was throwing this white powder everywhere.  
"What the heck are you doing?" I yelled. He looked up for a moment and I saw he wasn't Zach. He had black hair and green eyes, he was a bit taller and a lot more muscular. I must admit, my first thought was "He's hot!" You know, and then I screamed.  
"What, who, where?" I said. I know, I so amazing in stressful situations. "What are covering them with, who are you, and where is Zach?" I yelled. He looked amused, until I lifted the sword. Then he just looked annoyed and scared. "I covering them with a magic powder that will make them forget, my name is Percy, and Zach is right here." He gestured to himself. I knew immediately that he meant himself, but I couldn't fathom how Zach and Percy were the same person. They look so completely different, the only thing they had in common was that I hated them.  
"Yeah sure, and I'm really the president!" I yelled. I lifted the sword higher so that it was level with his neck. For all I know, he was also a monster, and he ate Zach. "You know, I don't like you either!" He shouted, catching me off guard. "If you had sucummbed to the potion, we would be done by know! But no, you have to be a powerful demigod, so powerful that it doesn't work on you! It worked on me, Jason, Nico, even Thalia, who swore off boys forever. It worked on my ex-girlfriend! How could you hate me more than my ex-girlfriend?" He asked, clearly confused. "It was a love potion! You tried a love potion on me?" I yelled, surprised about how evil and idiotic he was.  
"Well yeah. But the weird thing is, it didn't work. It worked on Jason and Thalia, children of Zeus! It worked on Nico, the only child of Hades!" He yelled. After that, it was question after question while he explained his life. He explained how I was a demigod and how I had to go to this camp for people like me. "Why now?" I asked. That was the only question I had left. He looked stricken for a moment, like I had physically hurt him with my question.  
"Campers, demigods, friends have been kidnapped. It started a month ago with a child of Ares. our have been kidnapped already. Once a week, the very same day, but not the ones in camp. We're making sure no one leaves the borders except me, I collect the demigods. Annabeth also goes, using a love potion to help boy demigods get to camp." He said. As I processed this information, I realized something quickly. "It's Monday! The start of the week! What if that hellhound was sent to capture us? We need to go now." I said quickly. We ran for the parking, his sword still in my hand. I was about to ask what was gonna be our ride when I saw the flying chariot. It was bright gold with designs of heroes and monsters engraved on it. It was pulled by two winged horses and driven by a blond girl with stormy grey eyes. She and Percy glared at each other till I broke the awkward silence with an even awkwarder line. "I guess you guys are ex's" I said. She turned to glare at me, but then noticed the sword.  
"Why Percy, you never let me hold Riptide." She said with forced politeness. "I didn't give it to her, she stole it! I bet she's a Hermes brat." He said crossley. Now he was in for it!  
"Brat! You hypocrite. By the way, in my first battle ever, you did nothing! If I hadn't killed it single-handedly, people would be dead! I took it because you weren't doing anything!" I yelled. Blondie looked impressed that I killed the monster, and Percy just looked embarrassed. "Good job kid. Maybe you're a spawn of Ares. By the way, names Annabeth." She held out her hand invitingly and I shook it.  
"Maybe we should go." I said as I hoped in the chariot. Percy hopped after me, muttering about his father gave him the weapon as a present. She flicked the reins and we soared up. We started flying and I started relaxing. I kept the sword in my hand, still watching Percy. One reason is if case he tried to take the sword, the other reason being he is cute. I would have a crush on him, but he is kinda a jerk, so I don't. Not at all. Not in the least.  
Then, in the middle of my denying my feelings, Hermes appeared in my chariot. He was in a mailman outfit with a messenger bag over his shoulder. Annabeth kept flying but Percy and I just stared at him.  
"Well hello." I said, nervously. I mean, there is potential he might be my father.  
"Hi. Now, Percy, the Gods are discussing battle plans..." He went on talking to Percy. I sat down, uninterested. When he finished, I stopped him right before he disappeared. "Wait, Lord Hermes, are you my father?" I asked, desperate. He looked me up and down, looking thoughtful. "Well, there is a possibility, but I don't know for sure." He said. Then, just as I was feeling disappointed, three things happened at once.  
Percy grabbed the sword from me, Hermes disappeared, and Annabeth swerved causing me to fall out the chariot into open air and to my death. 


	3. Friends In High Places

They didn't try to kill me, I know that for certain. Annabeth had to move or else a flock of birds would smash against the chariot. Also, maybe it was my fault for not giving Percy his sword back. Whatever.  
I didn't scream, it would just make them feel bad. I closed my eyes and just let myself fall without a sound. It is a boring story, my life, and just when things get interesting, I get killed.  
Though, I feel like Percy cheated, taking the sword when I was in a moment of self-pity. I do wish I had found out who my parent was before I died. It would have been nice.  
When I felt myself hitting something though, it wasn't the ground. A boy (that had been flying) had crashed into me! Flying, who would have thought? I started screaming, hoping against hope that maybe Superman could save me. I opened my eyes the exact moment a pair of strong arms caught me. I stopped screaming and looked around in wonder, only to start screaming again five seconds later because we were flyings. I finally turned to look at my personal savior and saw Zach. Not Zach exactly, he looked taller, buffer, eyes a different shade of blue, and there was a scar above his lip. He smiled like he rescued falling damsels in distress everyday. "Hey, my name is Jason." He said nonchalantly almost as if it didn't matter that he just saved my life.  
"Eileen Patton at your service. I would bow, but I'm kinda held up at the moment" I said with a smile on my face. He laughed quietly at my stupid joke and smiled wider. "Why were you falling through the air? What happened?" He said, suddenly serious.  
"I was being transported to camp half-blood when Percy knocked me out of the flying chariot. I was falling to my death before you crashed into and saved my life. Now why are you flying?" I said. I figured since he was flying he was either a god or a demi-god and he should know about camp half-blood.  
"Percy knocked you out of the chariot! How could he? We have to go to camp!" He exclaimed, flying faster and faster. "I'm a son of Zeus, Kings of the gods, Lord of the sky, God of thunder, etc." He explained on the way. I saw a large pinecone tree. Since we were going so fast it's unlikely that I would have, but it is hard not to notice when you're running into it. He stopped just in time, thank god. We landed on the ground, staring at the tree like it was going to run into us.  
"Well, that would have been the mother of splinters." I remarked. He laughed as he lead me into the camp.  
Right next to a giant house stood Annabeth, Percy, and a man in a wheelchair. I pulled Jason behind a bush as I listened in to their conversation.  
"What do you mean when you say she fell" Wheelchair man asked, his tone dangerous. "Well," Percy started nervously, "She was really shocked about the whole monster and demi-god thing." He started. "When I told her, she just stumbled back, over the edge. We couldn't save her, I'm sorry Chiron." Annabeth finished. I was outraged. I turned angrily to Jason and yelled-slash-whispered to Jason what really happened.  
"Percy pushed me over the exact moment Annabeth made a wide turn. It was their fault, how dare they lie!" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming over so I grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him behind a group of beautiful girls and boys tanning.  
"What are you doing?" 


End file.
